Black Wedding A One Shot
by Ben Zephyr
Summary: Cannon, Jake's POV, B/E wedding, Character death up the wazoo, strong language


Black Wedding

-A ONE-SHOT-

©Twilight, by Stephanie Meyer (all characters inv0lved)

©Black Wedding (story creation), Zephyrfilms Entertainment

"_I see a red door and I want to paint it black…"_

My motorbike was now standing alone. Abandoned at the church's fence…my motorbike let out a moan.

_"All the girls dressed in their summer clothes…"_

I stood against the opened gate of the churchyard. Now I was just biding my time to see the love of my life.

_"I have to turn my head until my darkness goes"_

I could only just stare now at the eggshell white of this unimpressive building at the southern edge of Forks.

_The first Unitarian church of Western Washington State_.

Nice place to pick huh Edward? Get married at a Unitarian church? Well it does make sense, since I don't believe any religion would desire a blood thirsty monster like you, so you have to come here. That's sad Edward, just very sad.

"_Paint it Blaaaaack!" _

Alone. I was there standing alone. My face shadowed by the large brim of my hat. What where these called? You could call them sombreros, but not quite. For these hats were completely a shade of black, other than the red tape around the cloth.

Beneath the sombrero, there was a pair of mirror-coated shades. These were protecting the sight of my eyes from any vampire in general who could tell I was not one of them.

But in case of that emergency I had completely showered myself in Cologne, Axe and Tag body sprays. My clothes where a shade completely surrounded by the color black, a pair of slacks, a muscle shirt, and an open button-up against the muscle shirt. Under the slacks was a pair of dress shoes, I kept for this special occasion.

In this time of stress, Jacob black always came prepared

I wiped the dust off my shoes and began to walk past the various graves of the old residents of Forks.

The church in general was nothing spectacular. It looked just like any church you would find anywhere on the west coast. It was small, covered in wood, and painted completely white.

It looked like a small church anywhere from the Sonora Desert onwards to possibly Canada. So why where they getting married here?

Bella sent me a letter saying here. But there is no proof.

Then it stuck out to me like a soar thumb. Amongst all the trucks, and 18-wheelers in Forks, there was only one family where you could find a Porsche and Volvo parked around for. The cars laughing at you and your misfortunes, enjoying their lives at the head of the Caste System, laughing at the poor endlessly, like the bastards their owners are.

I continued my walk across the graveyard. Blackbirds where floating around the tombs of the fallen in hordes today. I could swear I just saw nine on one tomb, maybe there was a rodent infestation somewhere close, and this murder of crows was just feasting.

I continued my steadfast walk across the cemetery and made myself to the door of the bridesmaid chamber and knocked.

"Ms. Swan! Priest! I need to check on your vows!"

A whisper came from the door…

"_Bella don't answer, he's wearing cologne but I could smell the wolf on him…Bella don't answer! He's tricking you"_

"_Alice I trust you, but for all you know the priest goes hunting you know? This is a hunting state. I have to trust what he says"_

That last one was Bella. I could tell that sweet voice from anywhere.

The door quickly opened revealing Bella, and two girls. Those two were most definitely the Cullen sisters, foul witches.

Bella looked me up and down and sighed. "What is it Jake?"

"I need to talk to you" I responded meekly. The academy award goes to…

"She doesn't need to talk to scum like you on her wedding day" The blond sister screamed defiantly to my face.

"Aww, are you afraid of the big black wolf ruining this girl's special day? Well…this does not concern you!" I called back "I just need to talk to Bella."

That angel just stared at me and let a soft sigh escape her voluptuous lips. "Jake what is it?"

I took a deep breath. "Tell the demons to leave"

The two girls grudgingly left giving me stares of death, before entering the church. I could only smile at Bella. Her hair was curled and it fell back across her back in such a cascade. She was wearing a white strapless corset-styled wedding gown, unlike most dresses there was no fluff falling far behind. On her arms where two coverings that connected from her elbows to her hands, those hands which at this moment where wrapped around a bouquet of dark red roses. She looked absolutely amazing.

"So what is it?"

"Don't marry him…I swear this is not going to work! I can't have you as a mortal enemy Bella…and I cannot let you just…throw away your life to a man you barely know!"

"I barely know you!"

"But I am not the one marrying you!"

"Look Jake I can't imagine us as enemies either but I decided I wanted this…"

"Have you thought of your family? Your Future!? About having children!? Is none of this phasing you? You are throwing your life away…I am asking you as a friend to run away! Just go!"

She could only slap me. "What!?"

"You need to run away, just run away! Goddamnit! Just go. Look I have a greyhound bus ticket for you to anywhere in the United States. Just start anew Bella" I took one deep breath and continued.

"Forget Edward! Forget Vampires! Forget this fantasy since it will not be good in the long run! Look! Just start a family where we cannot find you, since I don't trust myself around you! It is better that you just run away. Just go Bella you can take my bike I don't care but I want you just to leave"

Bella stared at me, tears at the pit of her eyes.

"What are you doing Jake? I wanted to choose this"

"And as your real friend I have to be there to tell you when you are fucking up! Just go and never look back"

She dropped the flowers, and I handed over the keys of my bike and the tickets.

"Are you sure this is for the best?"

"Look Edward will probably forget you in less than a century? Do you honestly think you where the first? Do you!? Bella, he is not perfect and no one else is! You have to go and find yourself a mortal man like yourself. Go to college! Be happy! Just Go!" I screamed. I clenched my fists hard enough to cause my palms to bleed. This was possibly the hardest moment of my life.

Bella only took a meek sigh "Ok Jake, if you honestly think this is for the best…" she spoke looking away. "Tell Edward I love him"

"I will"

With that she drove off. Too bad I won't tell him that. Now with that piece of business cleared Edward Cullen will die.

On the floor next to a few blackbirds was what I needed. On my left hand I held up a Colt .45 Magnum pistol with only one silver bullet inside the barrel. You could guess who that was for right?

Then on my right, was my weapon of justice, a .50 caliber Desert Eagle with a scope placed to my eye view. Of course the only way to get this weapon was to talk to some people at a Shoshone reservation casino, but I still had it, and had it dressed as a Winchester Rifle for effect. Inside the Eagle was the only weapon that could kill a vampire, an internal explosion.

That explosion would be caused by any one of the 16 rounds I had customized into the gun.

Those 16 rounds where .50 caliber bullets that where completely hollowed at the tip, so that instead of gunpowder igniting, it where two specifically placed small, high-grade explosives. These explosives would be triggered at ignition, but using the same type of hammer system as a grenade, it would take a total of five seconds for them to ignite and cause an explosion that could tear any organism in to shreds of ash. This was of course including your run-of-the-mill vampire.

Now Cullen family, it was time to provide a successful victory in this little war our people have.

I slipped my magnum in to the left pocket of my pants and carried the rifle in my right hand. I pushed open the cathedral doors and stepped inside. Good, only the Cullen's in the church, not the Swan's. At the front of the altar was Edward, surrounded by his siblings. I suppose the father and mother where the two in the pews watching. Then finally there was the priest who had his mouth agape at my rifle.

The cathedral looked like any small church. Built in the shape of a cross, there was a large wooden cross out in the back of the Altar, just behind the priest. On the ceiling was just a fitting portrayal of the events to unfold in this pure wooden house of god. It was an artist's rendition of "The Last Judgment."

The family only stared at me. The priest scared of my rifle, ran away. Good, I didn't want any collateral damage anyways. But I suppose the family could smell the wolf on me.

"How rude of me not to introduce myself" I said with a quiet laugh.

"My name is Jacob Black, and I am the angel of death"

They all kept staring at me, confused.

One of the girls spoke up "Wolf, guns don't affect us so what are you doing? Where's Bella?"

I only shrugged, "She left but I don't think she would want to see me do this…"

"Do what?"

"Glad you asked." I said with another laugh as I shot the man in the pews. My bullet came into contact with the back of his skull, making him slouch against a pew in front of him.

"What just hit me!?" The man called out as his wife started shaking him.

"Carlisle? Carlisle!?"

5…4…3…2…

BOOM!

A loud explosion came from the man's body, destroying a few pews in the wake. His body was turned simply to ash, and venom, and was now splattered all over the woman. The woman gave out a loud yell as she touched her cheeks and watched the venom drip from her fingers.

She was beginning to go into hysterics. The Cullen children only stood there dumbfounded and stiff. I cocked the rifle again and looked at the woman. She was now trying to pick up any ash she could find, what a poor soul.

I aimed and fired my rifle, the bullet making contact with her back. The impact caused her to fling forward against a pew and then slid backwards against it, the venom following her movements. Then when she hit the floor, another blast came to end her misery.

Now the Cullen children where trapped. One of them, the one directly behind Edward was making eye movements as if he was going to rush me. I could only smile, as I cocked my gun and fired again. This bullet hit him square in the eye and caused him to stagger back against the wall and slide down against the wood paneling. Within another five seconds, neither the paneling, nor the vampire existed anymore.

The blond sister screamed and ran to him. "EM-!" she cried before I struck her in the shoulder. She staggered into one of the front pews and was now trying to fish out the bullet. Poor fool, within another five seconds time, the front pews where completely demolished, her remain only ash.

As I watched something struck me from the back. It was a blow from the other vampire boy. He was able to knock my hat off from my head. Well that was something right?

He swung at me again, and I dodged. I hid behind a pew and took my scope and let it ring. I fired another round into the man's neck, this causing him to slowly step back, holding his neck as venom fired rapidly from it.

The remaining girl ran to him. "JASPER!" She called out as she was pushed back by the explosion of his body. I got up and began wiping myself smiling. Only two more to go.

Just two more…just two!

Then something rang in my ears. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL YOU SUNAVABITCH!" The voice screamed, as an arm grabbed the unused one of mine and twisted it behind me. "Now you are going to pay" the girl said into my ear. "You killed my family, my husband, and my life…now I am going to rip every bone out of your body you fucking mutt!" she whispered again. She was now twisting my arm in any angle she could think of. I heard the cracking, but felt nothing break, so when was she?

Before I could think it, she had grabbed my hand holding the rifle. "I am going to murder you!" she screamed continuing to try and rip my arm out of its socket.

She was now beginning to fight me for ownership of my gun. She tried matching strengths with me, and she was succeeding, we were too even at physical dominance. Every time she took one of my fingers off, another took its place, and so forth. Then a miracle occurred.

She had begun twisting my right arm upwards as I held the rifle slanted down. She grabbed my hand and placed pressure on my right index finger, which was now locked on the trigger.

So through this, she was shot in to the womb. She gasped for air and began walking forward slowly, letting me go. She took only took a few steps towards the ashes of I believe her fallen lover, before she had to buckle her knees, and then the fateful boom of her destruction.

"Alice…" I heard Edward whisper as he stood there alone.

I could only smile wider as I walked to the center of the now horribly-damaged cathedral. "So Edward it is only you and me"

He stood there shocked. Everyone here was wearing black tuxes and ties, and the woman all wore the same strapless black dress. They where all dressed for this ironically. But Edward had something different in his tux, a black rose. That was always considered an old symbol for hate, or darkness.

So does that flower now affect his mood? I hope so. I wouldn't want to kill him while he just stands there. Was this the man Bella loved? A coward!?

He only kept a glare clenching his fists at me. I cocked my rifle again and fired, he dodged damnit.

Then I caught him at the organ. Damn missed him again. I could hear from the outside the sounds of Billy Joel's "White Wedding" from the open holes now left in the walls…god this was getting more and more ironic by the second.

I fired again at the altar, he didn't move. Instead the large wooden cross blocked the shot. Now this was just getting redundant. A Cross protected a Demon? Could this get any stranger? I kept firing, and he kept dodging. I was slowly running out of bullets, what were ten were now four.

Then the doors opened again as Bella stared at me. "I couldn't go through with it Jacob…I love him too much, hey where are the Cullen's?"

Then I saw Edward go behind Bella. "Hello Mrs. Isabella Cullen" He said with a smile

"I gotta do something so hold still." Edward spoke nuzzling her neck before opening his mouth.

"Edward I can't, I can't just"

"Just shut up and let me have you once and for all!" Edward cried before forcing his bite on to her neck.

"Oh Edward! It burns…" she cried as she walked again backwards, her pupils disappearing. The venom was now entering her body, how fucking beautiful!

Her lifeless eyes were staring at us, watching us. Edward only smiled wiping the blood from his lips with the sleeve of his tux.

"Now what are you gonna do, Now I gotta change her or she will die"

"She wont, us at the reservation are healers we can save her!"

"You can believe that…"

"The Shoshones have all the medicines we would need!"

"You can believe that little pipe dream all you want. NOTHING WILL CHANGE!" He cried walking to me, aiming a punch at my face. I dodged and tried swinging the butt of the rifle at his head, me myself missing. He dodged and kicked at me, and I would dodge and fly at him with my rifle. So this was how it went, through the twilight hours coming upon us.

We just fought, fought over the woman we loved.

Then another miracle occurred. I made contact! I was able to chip his shoulder causing him to loose concentration, and then I was able to smash his face back with the rifle's butt. He flew back against the direction of the altar, and then got his composure back. I had only one shot and it had to be now, so I fired, I only had one left.

The bullet struck him. It struck him square in the heart. Of all the places, it struck him through the rose and through his undead heart. This was the proverbial stake in the chest. He held his struck chest cavity in his palm and glared at me. He then ran at me, letting the venom run down his tuxedo and aimed one last punch at me. The explosion occurred before he could make contact, this time the explosion shot me back to the door. Edward Cullen was dead.

I looked up and saw Bella. She just stood there, another tear in the pit of her eye as she watched what had occurred. Edward Cullen had just become nothing but a venom streak on the rug, and of course only dust in the wind.

She then collapsed on the floor; the venom had begun to take effect.

"Oh Bella" I said quietly crawling over to her unconscious body. Edward was right; there was nothing I could do, that fucking bastard. Was this what Edward wanted, I can't have her so no one can? The Asshole! He toyed with her!

I slowly placed her body against my left knee and began stroking her head with my right hand. I kicked my shoe off and grabbed my rifle from the floor near me. I slipped my toe in to the trigger and sighed. All I could do was kiss her forehead. I then pushed the barrel directly into the center of her chest, and aimed it for her chin.

Well Edward you where wrong. You thought this would be your victory but it isn't! Who is alive at the end!? You see Edward, you narcissistic son of a bitch! Bella ended up in the end in my arms and not yours, you where just now dust in the wind! You see Ed, in the end you think the lion gets the lamb?

Bullshit because the lion has nothing to do with lambs, since they don't live anywhere close to each other! It's actually the wolf that gets the lamb, the big bad wolf. You see, it's the wolf that goes after the lamb in the end, because that's how nature works. The lion is not even supposed to be around!

I know the lamb would never love the wolf, but the wolf would always love the lamb no matter the circumstance, for like domestic dogs we are slaves to our owners, even if they do not return the favor with love, we follow their every move and watch for their care.

Then Lions are cats, and cats are selfish, solitary creatures that don't care of anyone else but themselves. Then do not give me that "king of the Jungle" crap, Vampires where created by Lycans. We should have destroyed you all when we had the chance.

In the desert we should have destroyed you like any unhappy inventor! Edward, I won the battle, and we will win the war, no one will know what happened here! Then we shall slowly take a part your little world of Vampires, and fix the mistakes of the past! Even if the only victory is that the Wolf gets the lamb back from the lion's teeth, it is a proud victory nonetheless!

I sighed and stared at Bella, I had to do it, I had to let this lamb sleep in peace before she became my enemy, and a horrid newborn. I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger with my toe, my last bullet.

The bullet made contact with her skull. Now I waited. 5…4…3…2… These where now the longest five seconds of my life, just waiting for this. Then the boom that send me hurdling back. Bella was dead.

With her, came off my right hand and left leg. I just stood against the floor, the blood dripping from my wounds. So this was the end? The end of the big bad wolf? At least Edward wasn't the hunter? I could now choose my own death. With my remaining arm I picked up the magnum from my pocket. At least now I could rest easy knowing Bella was in heaven, and Edward was rotting in hell.

The blackbirds and crows began flocking nearby and I could hear them caw as the sun began to fully set. I raised the barrel to my mouth and sighed.

So this was the end, my final friend, the end. But I could smile, for happiness is I have learned, the smiling joyful barrel of a warm gun. I cocked the magnum and placed it to my lips. Around me the sounds of police sirens came rushing by. Better make it quick. I closed my eyes and slipped my finger around the trigger.

Placing the barrel into my throat I smiled and let out one last breath. "We are Hector and Achilles Edward you son of a bitch! I hope you know that." I called out. It was true, neither of us could live without Bella, or the other to hunt down and kill, now it was me Achilles who vanquished Edward and paraded his body, and now I must die…For one can never live without the other, that was how the paradox of or lives worked, one cannot live without the other, for we defined each other.

There I let my last sigh escape my lips and pulled the trigger, releasing the silver bullet. Then everything finally went

Black.

**FIN**


End file.
